


Not That Bad

by toopliss_chewtoy



Series: HiJack Drabbles [24]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Confessions, Dorks, M/M, Modern AU, THERE WAS ONLY ONE BED, With my favourite trope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:34:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24114346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toopliss_chewtoy/pseuds/toopliss_chewtoy
Summary: Jack was invited to tag along on the Haddock's trip to Disney World, but when they get to the hotel late, they discover there was a booking error. There is only one bed :o
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III & Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood), Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood)
Series: HiJack Drabbles [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/249184
Comments: 10
Kudos: 73





	Not That Bad

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently this has been in my drafts since HiJack Week (winter) 2018. And I found it two days ago, gave it a spell-check, and here we go! Better late than never, right?!

“You take that back!”

“What?” Jack looked at him all innocent, as if he didn’t know he’d just made the biggest insult ever.

“Such language is very inappropriate, young man,” Valka said, looking at Jack in the rear-view mirror.

“I don’t know what you guys are on about,” Jack said. “I just said I hoped to see Darth Vader today.”

“We’re going to _Disney World_ , Jack!” Hiccup exclaimed. “Darth Vader isn’t Disney!”

“Disney bought it though.”

“Doesn’t make it Disney.”

“It does.”

“Doesn’t.”

“Yes it does.”

“Don’t make me turn this car around,” Valka interjected. Stoick snored agreeably, from his reclined position besides his wife.

“Soon you’ll be telling me you want to see Spiderman there too!” Hiccup said.

“Actually…” Jack started.

Hiccup stared his friend down with the most murderous look he could muster. Which was hard, because Jack was a hilarious troll, and he knew it. But Hiccup would _never_ accept Star Wars into the Disney universe. It was blasphemy in its purest form. “I cannot believe you are on board with the corporate take-overs that Disney is pulling by buying up everything, turning into a big, festering, money hungry media conglomerate. Oink oink goes the capitalist piggy, having lost all love for _the pure art of animation!_ ”

“Okay, okay, I’m joking. I’ll settle for photo’s with Mikey,” Jack admitted. Hiccup thought he had talked some sense into his friend, and took a sip of his coke. Right at that moment, Jack added: “that, and the best Star Wars character of all time, of course. Jar-Jar Binks.”

Hiccup choked and coughed, and Valka just laughed.

“I am-” cough “-no longer-” cough “-talking-” wheeze “-to you.” Hiccup managed to finally clear his airways. “You are dead to me now.” He squinted at Jack, put his coke down, and half-turned away from him as best he could in the limited space.

“I thought we were friends!”

“Emphasis on _were_.”

“Oh come on, you love me.”

Hiccup didn’t respond. He was staring out the window, very determined not to blush nor to forgive Jack for a while. Jar Jar motherfucking Binks. How dare he.

“Don’t be that waaaaay,” Jack drawled, but Hiccup still remained stoic. It was dark outside, so he wasn’t seeing much more than the street lights and bright headlights of oncoming cars. They lit up the highway, but not much more. They’d been driving all day, for the second day in a row, and would soon arrive at Disney World. Hiccup couldn’t wait to get out of the car and enforce his ignoring of Jack even further until he acknowledged that only _real_ Disney deserved a place in their holiday photos.

His pocket vibrated. He checked and saw it was a message from Jack. It was a picture of a cat, smiling creepily.

Hiccup gave his friend a look but said nothing.

Another vibration. Another cat. This time it was a very sad-looking thing with tears in its eyes. And what seemed to be a square of butter on his back for whatever reason.

“Cat memes aren’t going to save you,” Hiccup stated.

Jack grinned and went back to his phone. A while later, Hiccup got one he’d never seen before. It was a gif of a cat with a cup on its head. It was stuck. The cat wiggled. Hiccup laughed.

“Hah, made you laugh,” Jack said. “That means I’m forgiven.”

“That’s not how this works.”

“It is!” Jack sent yet another cat meme to emphasize his point.

—————————————————

It was not quite an ungodly hour when they arrived at the Disney World hotel, but late enough for the park to be long closed. Long live late check-in. Despite the hour, the lady behind the counter was still more cheerful than all four of them combined.

“That’s Disney magic for you,” Hiccup mumbled.

“Is that a euphemism for cocaine?” Jack asked quietly.

Hiccup laughed. “No. Pieces of Mickey’s glove are ground up and snorted every day. Way more effective.”

“Have a magical stay!” the lady said with a borderline creepy smile and an enthusiasm that definitely supported the boys’ hypotheses. She didn’t seem phased by the howling laughter while Valka herded them to the elevators.

“Okay guys, calm down,” she said. Hiccup wiped a tear from his eyes. “This key is yours. There is only one, so don’t lose it. We have a room down the hall. We asked for next door, but the hotel is fully booked, so it couldn’t be helped.”

“Why is Hiccup getting the key?” Jack asked.

“Cause I’m the kingdom-key wielder.”

“Kingdom Hearts isn’t Disney either, you know,” Jack said. Hiccup pretended to be horrified, claiming that Sora definitely belonged in a Disney-holiday. Jack then proceeded to put on a horrifying grin, accompanied with a vacant look into the distance, past Hiccup. “My apologies, young guest. We at the Disney Hotel would never disagree with you while our corporate overlords buy any studio they can to forward our goal of world domination. Please enjoy!”

They lost it again. Valka didn’t even try, and Stoic was too busy with their bags to care. They sent the boys to their room, agreeing to meet in the morning, and urging them to go to bed as soon as possible.

Still giggling a little, Hiccup unlocked the door. They dumped their bags on the floor.

“Man, I can’t wait to get into the park tomorrow,” Jack started. “I want to go into Space Mountain at least- hey, what’s wrong?” Hiccup pointed at the bed.“Oh. Oops?” There was a single queen-size bed in the room. They were pretty sure they’d booked a twin room. This wasn’t right. With a weary sigh, they returned to Valka, who then went back down to the front desk. Indeed, there had been a mistake, the still-smiling lady informed them. But there was also no other room available right now. The first possibility for a twin room was _tomorrow._ Suddenly the overly cheerful smile was more annoying than funny, even if she tried to make it more compassionate. Back in their room, Hiccup sat down on the edge of the bed with a deep sigh.

“Aaaah come on, it’s not that bad,” Jack said, standing next to the instant mess that his bag had become. “It’s just one night. And it’s just you and me, that’s not such a big deal, is it?” Hiccup tried to come up with some sarcastic remark, but he was drawing a blank. His heart was hammering in his throat and his palms were more sweaty than they had any right to be. He wiped them on his jeans. “What, are you afraid I’ll hog the blankets?” Jack joked.

Hiccup cleared his throat. “I am not afraid I- ehm- I _know_ you will.” He stuck out his tongue.

Jack snickered. “You packed duct-tape, didn’t you? Tape your end to the bedframe.”

“Or I could tape you to the wall and have the bed to myself.”

“Kinky.” Jack turned around to rummage in his bag-pile some more, so he didn’t see the deep red blush that exploded on Hiccup’s face. He fell back on the bed and rolled over, hiding his face in the pillow. At least the smile-lady had given them an extra, so they each had their own oversized hotel monstrosity pillow.

“I’m going to take a shower,” Jack said. Hiccup just gave a thumbs up, not looking up. Then something soft hit him on the back of his head, and he shot up.

“Hey!”

Just in time to catch a glimpse of a shirtless Jack disappearing into the bathroom. His shirt was in Hiccup’s lap. “Dork,” he mumbled as he held the warm fabric in his fingers a while, wondering how he was going to get through this night with as much dignity as possible. He lay down again, clutching the shirt to his chest. It smelled like Jack. After a second, he tossed it aside. Wouldn’t want Jack to walk back in with him still holding on to that. He heard the water stop. He reckoned he must be smelly too, so it would be courteous to shower after Jack. He gathered his things and already changed into different underpants, finishing just in time too. The white-haired teen, with hair still damp and a smile cuter than any Disney Magic Maker could offer, walked into their small room wearing nothing but a towel around his waist.

“Man, I really needed that,” Jack said.

It wasn’t the first time Hiccup had seen Jack this way; they’d had plenty of sleepovers for years and Jack was not shy. But still it never failed to send him into a little gay panic. So he quickly gathered his shampoo, leg-towel, regular towel, and pajamas in his arms, shuffling towards the bathroom.

“I used the little shampoo thingy though. There was only one.”

“That’s okay, I got my own,” Hiccup managed. He quickly ducked into the small room, out of sight of the ever oblivious Jack. How he’d managed to get away with so many involuntary blushes was beyond the awkward brunet.

“You gonna be okay in there?” Jack asked.

“Yeah, I’m fine. I’ll manage.”

“Are you sure? It seemed like a pretty unhandy setup they got there.”

“It’s okay. Really. Be right back.” He closed the door completely and looked at the shower. He heard Jack say something about not falling over and breaking his neck, and he chuckled. Jack was right though; it was unpractical to navigate this with a foot missing. The help was really sweet and all…but Hiccup decided he rather slipped and broke a hip than take a shower in close proximity of Jack. That was just a bad idea for a multitude of reasons. When he was done, he didn’t put his leg back on and just crawled onto the bed. Jack was lounging on top in boxer briefs and a T-shirt, playing on his _Switch_. He lay down. They barely fit on there while lying both on their back. Their shoulders touched.

“Wanna play some _Smash_?”

“So you can kick my ass again?”

“We’ll play with items and stage-hazards on.”

“Fiiiiine.”

In the end, Hiccup was pretty sure Jack let him win a couple of times on purpose. He didn’t call Jack out on it though, as it was also pretty sweet, and getting your butt obliterated lost its charm very quickly. But _Smash_ could not last forever, and eventually they had to call it a night. Hiccup postponed it a little more by elaborately brushing his teeth. Then Jack went to the bathroom. But they had to go to sleep; it was inevitable.

They started out on their backs, close together. Jack’s leg brushed against Hiccup’s stump, tickling his leg-hairs.

“Sorry,” whispered Jack.

“S’okay. You know I don’t mind my stump around you.”

It happened twice more, each time skyrocketing his heart-rate, only not quite for the reason Jack was assuming. They never wrestled or play-fought - Hiccup wasn’t that kind of guy, even if his friend was. That meant this level of closeness and contact was, despite their long friendship, incredibly rare. Their arms touched too - quite often, really - but that was somehow okay. Maybe because Hiccup was used to Jack’s playful contact there.

Hiccup was lying right at the edge of the bed, his shoulders only just still both on the mattress. He felt Jack shift, and steal a bit more of the blanket. Hiccup pulled back on it so both his legs were still covered.

“Blanket-hog,” Jack mumbled.

“No, you.”

Jack imitated Mickey’s voice and said: “Oh-hoh, good comeback!” Hiccup giggled softly, trying to stay quiet for the sake of their neighbors. Meanwhile he felt his friend edge a little closer, so he could wrap more blanket around him without stealing it. Hiccup looked to his left and saw the back of his friend’s head. Realizing that position might actually work better, he turned on his side as well, away from Jack. If anything they could both hold on to the blanket pretty well this way. It was also, of course, mere moments before their butts touched. Hiccup jerked away with a “Sorry.”

“No, no, tha- that’s eh… it’s okay. Don’t worry about it.”

Hiccup’s face was burning. He could feel Jacks body-heat radiating onto his back, warm and comfortable, but he didn’t feel himself falling asleep in the slightest, instead staring unseeingly into the dark room and trying not to roll towards the indentation Jack was creating. Then their butts touched _again_ , Hiccup jerked away _again_ , and almost fell out of the bed to boot. It would’ve been funny if it also wasn’t costing Hiccup his chance to sleep. Then Jack shifted and suddenly the warmth was gone. Hiccup lay still, focusing on not colliding with Jack for a third time, with some success. Eventually he heard Jacks breathing even out.

At least one of them was getting some shut-eye.

Hiccup never slept on his side, making it pretty uncomfortable pretty fast. He tried to hold the position, desperate not to disturb Jack now he finally fell asleep, but it couldn’t last. Carefully, ever so gently, without pulling on the blanket, he turned on his other side. Slightly better… for now. In the dim light of the room, he could see Jack was facing him. He was breathing softly. Settling into his new position fully, Hiccup’s hand slid out and came to rest against Jacks. He didn’t move, however, so neither did Hiccup.

He couldn’t see any details, but he knew what he’d see if there had been more than just the light from Hiccups charger. Jack was pretty. Cute. Lovely eyes. Wild, white hair with his natural dark color showing at the roots more often than not. And for all his teasing, he really was Hiccup best friend. They’d gone through a lot together, and that left a bond that was incredibly special to them both, albeit a little more special for Hiccup himself than the other way around. He sighed. If only Jack felt the same way too. It hurt, to see him flirt with other girls, to pretend to be happy for him when he got a date. But Hiccup never spoke up. Couldn’t. He just laughed and smiled and tried to be the best friend he could, like Jack was to him.

But right here, right now, with Jack looking so at peace… Hiccup couldn’t be happier. His friend was close, warm, and comfortable. A smell of mint on his breath from brushing his teeth, his mouth slightly hanging open in an adorable way. For just a minute, Hiccup could pretend there was more between them. That Jack was his.

“I love you.”

The words were barely louder than a breath. Even though his ears told him otherwise, it felt like a cacophony of noise in his throat. He’d never spoken those words out loud, no matter how quietly, until now. Good thing Jack was asleep. Hiccup pretended for a little while longer, letting his eyes slip shut.

“I love you too.”

Silence.

“What?” Hiccup asked.

“Good night, Hic.”

“Woa woa woa woa! You can’t just keep sleeping like that after saying something like that!”

“Watch me.” Jack rolled over, away from Hiccup. He also stole more blanket while he was at it.

“Goddamnit, Jack! Did you mean that? And gimme back some blanket.” He pulled on it, rolling Jack onto his back.

“If you can ignore my flirting for so long I can sure as hell roll over and go back to sleep.”

“You were flirting?”

“Thanks for noticing. Not.”

Hiccup turned on the light. He winced at the sudden brightness, but Jack groaned miserably. “Okay, okay, we can share. And talk. But for the love of god turn off the light,” Jack begged. The other complied and lay back down, once again rubbing shoulders with his friend. And rubbing legs. And arms. And hips. It really was narrow, yet it felt completely different than before.

“So…” Hiccup stared. “I was keeping this hidden…. for no good reason.”

“Basically.”

“But you were dating girls.”

“I’m bisexual, Karen.”

“But still dating! Why?!”

Hiccup felt how his friend turned, and ended up with a hand against his arm. His leg rubbed up against Hiccups again, but neither pulled away. “I’m sorry,” he said. “But at some point I figured you were just not interested. So I tried to move on.”

“Oh…” Hiccup turned towards him so his their hands could meet between them. That seemed romantic, even though it turned out to be only slightly impractical for his back. “I was. I just… never dared say something.”

“I was flirting pretty obviously though.”

“I thought you were just an affectionate friend.”

“Man, Astrid was right when she said you were oblivious. She told me not to give up. I should have listened.”

“Astrid knew?!”

“Uh… yeah?” Jack chuckled. “Why do you think she suggested you take _me_ on this trip instead of her?”

“Oh… what else did she tell?”

“She called you a disaster gay, which is accurate.”

“Hey, you too!”

“That would be a dysfunctional bisexual, thank you very much.”

“Right. Fair.”

They lay silent for a while, playing with each others fingers. Jacks were thin and long. He’d noticed, but never felt it. They tickled along Hiccups palm, and he really wanted to say something, but the words were stuck in his throat, until Jack said them for him: “Can I kiss you?”

“Yeah.”

Hiccup held his friends hands as he edged closer. Their lips nearly touched… but their noses collided first. Nervous giggles. Jack wiggled his toes, which Hiccup could feel it against his calf. Hair tickled his cheek. Warm breath on his nose. His lips. They tried again.

It was warm and cold and wonderful and amazing and glorious and new and unexpected and exciting and anxious and nerve-wrecking and intimidating and terrifying but really mostly kind and soft and delightful. And above all, more than anything, there was a flood of what was simultaneously the most complicated and simplest of feelings. Love. They broke away after what was both the shortest and longest moment of Hiccup’s life so far.

“So…” he started. “Did this trip just turn into the longest date ever?”

“I’d like that,” Jack replied.

“Me too.”

This time Hiccup himself closed the distance for a peck on Jack’s lips. He felt him smile. “Can we… cuddle?”

“I think this bed leaves us little choice,” Jack replied.

“Sure. Blame the bed.” A little laugh, and another kiss. They settled against each other and Hiccup did something he’d always hoped but never thought he’d do. He became Jack’s little spoon.


End file.
